Meyers (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Back in the beginning, the DEL created a dimensionless meadow called Outerworld, then he created being named Engineer to be his first creation. Next he gave... "Hold on, the story didn`t go that way." Who? What are you? "Be quiet a moment, and let me tell them how it goes..." "In the beginning, there was truly a meadow, but before that there was a black mass called Chaos- or you would say Original void. There... there is the point where I came from. Well technically I... am... that... void... of... chaos. Yes, that was me. I was the first being that there was. DEL left a little part of his story off. Wonder why? Oh yes, because he thought that my plants where growing too wildly and were corrupting his first `Tower of Worlds`, or in other terms infinite dimensional hyperverse. You see that picture of Outerworld, yes? Each of those flowers were my own planting, making this world more beautiful than it was before. "There were also three other plants growing. Those Three were unique, and grew vines everywhere they could touch. They were so beautiful when they did that. Later, flowers bloomed from those vines, spreading violet spores all around. Then, the DEL decided that they must chop off those flowers, so his second created being, called Engineer, could create his own worlds. He was told that those three plants were climbing up those worlds, mutating them along side their lower-dimensional inhabitants. 'Nonsense- they just want to grow, and bloom. Why should I care if they change a few beings with their spores, when their blooming flowers are so beautiful?' "Well, later we got into a little disagreement with each other, me and DEL. He said that Allverse was left a mess, as one of my `plants` were causing havoc there. DEL told me that each living being should be equal, and have the right live their ways, even when the sometimes do bad things. He told me that my three was almost turning all Allverse inhabitants into mindless followers of three. What? Why should i care if they can`t resist my threes flowers scent and fall for it. They should be joyfull to join to great happines what my threes and flowers bring. Wait a moment, was in this same place the famous Darkness incident, yes it was. Even when it happened DEL didn`t do nothing about it, only wathced from side and was even EATING POPCORN as withnessed that event! With of course with Engineer and even offered to him too. He could do something and later i saw that Existence was coma for that only could appears as tiny ligh ball, poor girl. I tell this to him how it different and he should atleat heal her and stop Darkness, who is STILL FREE. But no, this was enough for DEL and then he cursed me.... Next thing what i feel was burning in my left arm as i saw how strange snake like tattoo formed around it. Then i feel how my powers and appearance changed. After few seconds i noticed that i was human looking being with only wearing loincloth. Next thing i notice be some mudball planet surrounded by apes. Oh...Oh..someday DEL will pay salty price what he done to me... Story Blogs Begining Saga: What really happened at the begining. Meyers version '| '``Tree god incident in Allverse '| 'Father and Son had little talk '| 'How thou has fallen down Armageddon Saga: Mysterious being slips from void Rapture Part 1. One Butler, one Maid, multiversal chaos: Omnipotent childrens begin their move Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Carl trapped again, but now with bunny maid '| 'Strange power awekening inside Carl, possible salvation? Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Lost Chronicles: Before everything: Appearance and Personality Meyers appears as handsome man in black business suit with yellow eyes and black hair. Meyers is very egoist being with only seeing himself and his plants around him. He saw himself be perfect being as being first and stongest being who where come existence before others. He could care less about lower beings and won`t notice their life or living at all. He fail see that his plants where actually hurting and turning lower dimensional beings to mindless being as being sideeffect when his flowers where blooming. Howewer he won`t show this side directly to others. You could bump him at the street and he would apologize about it even you bump him purpose. As many years has passed his living at lower multiverses and universes, he got bored and manage to find himself a hobby, he becomed singer. He travels around with Luna being his dancer in his shows. Meyers has comed very popular singer even earth and you could find him singing in Lilith nigth club in some nigths. Another trait Meyers have is that he hates girl/women abuse, if someone does something bad to girls/womens front of Meyers or even he heard and find that bastard later again, well it bad for that person. Normally he let women slip trough his fingers if they didn`t do something very sadistic againts other women but when they hurt girls...Then it again other story, even Butler and Luna won`t talk of this kind victims and what Meyers have done for them... Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Evil/Chaotic Evil/Neutral Name: ''' '''Meyers Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Genderless, appears as male '''Age: Unknow Classification: 'Outer being, Original creature from beyond, Gardener, Dimensioneless being, One who rebelled against supreme one '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: ''Dimensioneless realm/Meadow of outerworld Weight: 85 kg Height: 190 cm Likes:'' ''Planting his ``plants`` and watch them grow, '''Dislikes: '''When his plants die or someone kills them. Women abuse, big time. '''Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Black Hobbies: '''Singing in different clubs '''Values: Martial Status: Single Family *'Created Son: Butler' *'Created Daughter: Luna' *'Created ``Plant/Son``: Filiph' Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself, Flowering Garden, ``His flower``, Butler and Luna Previous Affiliation: DEL Themes: I am sorry but i have to do this/ DEL puts lock on Meyers theme Meyers hate/How thou has fallen down! I am back to business again!/Meyers Theme! Unstoppable Force/Meyers battle theme! I have the book finally/Time for payback Theme! Meyers cannot be stopped/Meyers favorite song what he sings with Luna at Liliths bar Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A | 10-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Abstract Existence, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6 and 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Creation (Can create almost anything from basic stone to infinite dimensions and even beyond of it), Large Size (Type 10. Meyers true size aka void is bigger than any dimension and cannot be comprehended), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping (Similar as Mentifery as being who has purest form of this ability), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Chaos Manipulation (Can control begining chaos, where all began), Physics Manipulation gives following Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level) and Transmutation (can example change his opponent to rock or leaf), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Cosmic Awareness (With this Meyers looks what happens in all creation), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Infinite dimensional scale), Soul Manipulation (Meyers can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration.), Dream Manipulation (Can easily manipulate other beings dreams and making good or nigthmaris dreams), Biological Manipulation (Can change living beings structure almost unlimited ways), Non-Physical Interaction, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2, Idealistic nonexistence), Void Manipulation (Meyers could erase everything, even dimensionless meadow leaving behind only empty void), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), ''BFR and Sealing, (Can send and seal others to void of nothing),' Telekinesis (Type 2), Acausality (Type 5, Meyers exist outside causality flow), Mind Manipulation (can read and manipulate minds at multiversal scale), Madness Manipulation (Type 3) and Paralysis via Status Effect Inducement, Conceptual Absorption of willpower (from other beings, rendering them mindless followers), Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Causality Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Void Manipulation, Violet Plague (Like his children, he can spread spores around to slaves living beings around her), Mind Link (With Butler and Luna), High Resistance to energy-, matter-, space-time-, mind-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation, Durability Negation and Power Nullification (Meyers negation is same level as Butler and Luna), '| Lock tattoo seals away Meyers Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Infinite dimensional scale), Memory Lock (Lock seals Meyers memories before sealing and he can`t remeber anything before it) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Outerverse Level, '''(Meyers is one of outer beings almonside DEL and Mikael Python. Meyers is living form of original chaos, which is from it`s nature truly boundless to concept of dimensions and time. Even physics could not explain it nature or any concept could not work against it. It truly transcents all dimensions, space-time, concepts and physics, which work in dimensional hierarchy) ''| Average Human Level, (Even after lock Meyers has most of his powers in his arsenal and make him dangerous foe. His abilities has more power than Butler or Luna.) '' 'Speed: Irrelevant | Human Level with Massive FTL+ reaction speed ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknow | Human Level, higher with telekinesis ' 'Striking Strength: Outerversal | Human Level, negation gives edge ' '''Durability: Outerversal | Human Level, regeneration makes harder kill Stamina: Irrelevant | Godlike, '(Even reduced human level Meyers can be active about week before he need sleep for few hours) 'Range: '''Irrelevant | Melee, Multiversal, (with abilties), Irrelevant, (with teleportion, can send others to void, which lays beyond all dimensions) '''Standard Equipment: *'Nothing Notable' *'Later Book of Knowledge' Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, '''(Meyers is second being which has come existence, so he knows almost eveything as he has see everything. Meyers has also gained knowledge from DEL before his rebellion and knows things from outside of creation) '''Weaknesses: *In boundless/chaos form nothing notable. *Later snake looking tattoo lock in his wrist by DEL, which reticts his power level ``almost`` human level. *His mind link with Butler and Luna can be used against him. *DEL abilities can hinder him, but not stop completely. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Violet Plague: '''Meyers can spread spores around like his creations to enslave and absorb other willpower. *'Despair will creep: With quick look to his enemy, Meyers can make his opponent feel their createst fears and rendering them helpless cry baby in corner. This is explained later by DEL that beings which Meyers look this way see original void of chaos which drives watcher insane. *'Living Anomaly: '''Even restricted with lock by DEL, Meyers still had many cards in his sleeve. His physiology gives him ability ignore laws of reality, teleport almost everywhere and be almost free from energy-, matter-, space-time-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation. *'Original Parasite: 'Even you manage to destroy his body and mind, but you forgot spores. They are too part of Meyers and with them he can easily take over living being and start over again... *'Begone!: 'Meyers can send others to void of nothingness , where he himself originates and actually is. In other words he sends and can seal others inside of himself. He can then determine will prisoned wonder eternally inside of void, because concept of death won`t work there, so exampe killing himself is out of question or does Meyers simply erase being out of existence. *'Original Void of Black Mass: 'As original void of black mass, Meyers can easily use his void and existence erasure abilities to destroy almost everything and make them disappear from existence. Meyers has stated that he will bring everything back to black void at end of time, even erasing everything from dimensionless meadow. Even his restictred human form Meyers can still use his abilty, even it is reduced to multiversal level. '''Key: Begining and Boundless | Bound with lock tattoo ' '''Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future.... Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Meyers can't stand women abuse, violence or anything what discriminates girls/women. This is actually reason why Meyers hates DEL, because he ddin`t do anything when Darkness incident happened. In Meyers viewpoint DEL should at least heal her. *And if you do something ``bad to women`` in front of Meyers, we...won't...talk...what....happens.....then....... Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Physics Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 10 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Glass Cannon Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fungus Users